La Duda de Caleb
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: A Caleb le llega a la mente una pregunta. Y no va a parar hasta poder encontrar la respuesta. MALSUMMARY. Primer fanfic que CREO que hay de Tuneles en fanficton.


**Que gracioso... así que unas semanas... se volvieron en 2 meses eh?. Me averguenso de mi misma por haber sido así y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. NO TENGO EXCUSAS. SOLO FLOJERA!! x__X. Lo lamento mucho pero... los de Combo Niños me conocen bien como soy: LENTA Y FLOJA xD. Pero aquí puse toda la poca inspiración que tenía. Esta vez les traigo un oneshot de mi saga de libros favorita: TÚNELES (**_Tunnels_**). Espero que sea de su agrado.**

_Disclaimer_: Tunnels no me pertenece, es de Roderick G. y Brian W.

* * *

La duda de Caleb

El grupo de Drake, Elliott, Will, Chester y Caleb se sentó en un escondite para descansar. Gracias a Dios y según los cálculos del mayor del equipo, se encontraban bien lejos de cualquier limitador y/o Styx.

Hace poco se habían encontrado a una familia de renegados, Elliott y Drake estaban contentos puesto que la pareja acababa de tener a su segundo hijo.

Recordar eso, hizo que Cal se pusiera de pie y se sentara en un borde del túnel a pensar. A su temprana edad nunca se le había ocurrido pensar como era que los bebés llegaban al mundo. Y realmente le urgía saber, así que se puso de pie y… paró.

-¿Y a quien le pregunto?- pensó en alto.

-¿Preguntar qué Cal?- preguntó su hermano mayor, apareciendo por atrás.

-Ah, hola Will… ¿pregunta?-

-Sí, te escuché decir que querías preguntar algo, pero no sabías a quien… pregúntame a mí si quieres- se ofreció Will, aunque más que por querer ayudar a su hermano, era por la curiosidad, que ofrecía su ayuda.

El pequeño respiró profundo.

-Verás Will, hay algo que me he dado cuenta que aún no sé… y merezco saberlo-

-Sí pero… ¿qué cosa?- preguntó el peliblanco cada vez más intrigado.

-Algo que es muy importante, así que tienes que responderme con sinceridad y…-

-¡¡Pregunta de una santa vez, hombre!!-

-¿Cómo nacen los bebés Will?-

Will se cargó hacia atrás con los ojos del tamaño de un huevo frito. Luego sus mejillas tornaron de un leve rojo.

-Emm… verás Cal… pienso que eres muy pequeño para…-

-¡Dímelo! ¡Por favor!- rogó su hermano menor.

-Es que… ¿Sabes algo? Ahorita mismo me iba a hablar con Elliott y me debe estar esperando… ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a Chester?- dijo Will y salió corriendo antes de que Cal pudiera reprocharle algo.

El protagonista de nuestro fanfic lanzó un larguísimo suspiro y se puso en marcha para encontrar al "amigo" de su hermano.

* * *

Chester estaba buscando agua en su mochila, Caleb se puso en frente de él con una tímida mirada.

-Hola Ches-

-Hola Cal… ¿Qué tal?- dijo él mientras abría su cantimplora.

-Oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Chester lo miró como si no entendiera que estaba pasando.

-Claro… lo que tu quieras- respondió al final, comenzando a beber agua.

-Como… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés, Chester?- preguntó el joven, haciendo que su compañero tirase toda el agua que tenía en la boca.

El brunette tuvo la misma reacción de su amigo, abrió los ojos bien grandes y luego se puso completamente colorado. Se arrodilló al frente del pequeño y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Sabes Cal? No soy el indicado para decirte eso… Drake, quien es el mayor del equipo puede darte una detallada explicación… ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a él?- Chester terminó de decir esto y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Caleb rodó los ojos y gruñó.

-Aquí voy otra vez- pensó Cal.

* * *

Al minuto después llegó donde Drake, quien se encontraba cargando la escopeta de Elliott. Cuando notó la presencia del niño, lo miró molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño?- preguntó un tanto enfadado.

-Ehh… D-Drake… ¿p-p-puedo hacerte u-una pregunta?- tartamudeó nerviosamente.

-No, estoy ocupado- respondió tajantemente.

-Por favor… te lo ruego, va a ser cortito- dijo él poniendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado. Él suspiró harto.

-Está bien, está bien… pero que sea rápido-

-¡Sí señor! ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés señor?- preguntó Cal (imitando la voz de militar). Drake soltó la escopeta.

-No puedes preguntar eso- dijo después de un rato, recogiendo la escopeta.

-Oww… ¡Necesito saberlo!-

-Pues… mira, yo soy un hombre y no creo saber bien de eso… ¿Y si le preguntas a Elliott?- aconsejó el mayor, nervioso.

-¡¡¡OK OK!!!- gritó Cal, quien estaba a punto de explotar.

Y dando grandes pisoteadas se fue de ahí.

* * *

Elliott se encontraba casi a la salida del túnel, mirando fijamente un punto del lugar mientras el viento agitaba el pelo corto, que ya le había crecido un poco. Caleb se puso a su lado y le toco el hombro. Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Cal?- preguntó ella fríamente, regresando la mirada a donde la tenía anteriormente.

-Umm… te quiero hacer una pregunta, si no es mucha la molestia-

-…Bueno, pregúntame- dijo ella, ahora un poco más relajada.

-Es que… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés, Elliott?- preguntó tímidamente, ella lo miró graciosamente y se largó a reír como nunca la hubo escuchado, despertando la curiosidad de Will y Chester quienes llegaron a ver que le respondía la chica.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Will.

-Jajajaja… ¡Caleb no sabe como se hacen los bebés!- respondió ella, volviendo a reírse.

-¿No me vas a responder?- preguntó Cal, enfadado.

-¡Oh Claro!... Los bebés se hacen…- Elliott lo iba a decir cuando Chester y Will la interrumpieron con un ¡¡NO!!, ella los miró furiosa. –Caleb… los bebés se hacen en unas máquinas para bebés-

Ahora los que empezaron a reírse eran Chester y Will. Elliott y Cal los miraron confundidos.

-Ajajajaja… ¿De verdad crees que los bebés nacen de máquinas?- dijo el brunette retorciéndose de la risa.

-Jajajajaj… ¿¡Quién te dijo tamaña tontería?- se burló Will.

-Mi madre, cuando pequeña- respondió ella, confundida.

-Pues lamento decírtelo… ella te mintió- dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. La chica tomó la mano de Will.

-Entonces si ella me mintió… ¡¡ME DICES AHORA MISMO CUAL ES LA VERDADERA FORMA!!- gritó enojada. A Will y a Chester se les fue la risa de golpe. Caleb al ver a la chica tan furiosa, decidió dejar su investigación hasta ahí y aclararla después. El brunette intentó escapar, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-¡¡TÚ TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTAS!!- le gritó Elliott a Chester apuntándolo con la mano que tenía desocupada. Después respiró hondo y miró a Will, éste se sonrojó al ver sus vivos ojos cafés mirando los suyos. –Ahora dime la verdad… si tanto te crees saberla-

-Verás Elliott… te vas a reír cuando te lo diga…- dijo esto y empezó a relatarle "la verdad verdadera".

* * *

*15 minutos más tarde*

-Me pregunto si Caleb aclaró su… duda- pensó Drake mientras se dirigía a ver a Elliott, cuando encontró a Will y Chester con moretones en todo el cuerpo, a Cal con cara de arrepentido… y a Elliott en una esquina con la vista perdida. -¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!- Will lo miró enojado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso usted también quiere hacernos una pregunta!?-

*FIN*

* * *

**Les gustó? no? no me esperaba otra cosa... debo admitir que me salió bastante mal u__U PERO CREANME NO TENGO INSPIRACION PARA NADA... Y ULTIMAMENTE E ESTADO TAN FLOJA QUE ME DAN GANAS DE DEJAR ¬¬ Nos vemos/leemos el proximo siglo cuando suba otro fanfic :)**

_~¡Un rescatador no debe ignorar a su rescatada!. Rukia Kuchiki._


End file.
